


Strawberry Fields Forever

by elsiebubbles



Series: Penny Lane [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Strawberry Picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebubbles/pseuds/elsiebubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's parents have found him a job and Molly... Rewards him at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields Forever

Sherlock was sitting in the kitchen staring blankly at the tea pot in front of him but for a grin plastered to his face. The afternoon had been incredible. Molly had tasted incredible, sounded incredible, looked incredible. When he closed his eyes he could see her writhing against him.

"Sherlock!"

His mother's voice filtered unpleasantly though his thoughts, trying to get his attention.

"What?"

A piece of paper was thrust in front of his face forcing him to pull back in order to see the words properly.

"Yes, what about it?"

"You're going. Starting tomorrow."

"Why?!" Sherlock protested.

"Because you haven't got any money," his father's voice sounded from the sitting room.

"Yes," his mother agreed, "And because you need to do something for the holiday. I won't have you wreaking havoc due to a lack of entertainment."

Sherlock groaned loudly as he forcefully set his head against the table top.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood on the edge of a field watching a small group divide and chose rows to work. It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning – too early to bother doing anything.

Except, perhaps, sex with Molly.

Sherlock shook the thought from his head and approached the clear leader of the group.

"Morning! You're new, yeah?"

The woman's perky voice was grating on his sleep-deprived brain. Sherlock nodded in affirmation.

"Great! What's your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

The woman scrawled his name in her notebook and looked up to him once more, "Have you ever picked strawberries before?"

"No."

"Okay, well, let's get you started, then!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Sherlock sat in a narrow row, flanked by strawberry planets. In front of him were a dozen wooden boxes to fill with "only the nicest" strawberries.

The work itself wasn't bad, nor was it difficult. It seemed to be more of an occupation for his hands while his mind could wander. He filled his first box quickly and set it behind him, moving forward to being his next box. Before long there was a tap on his shoulder.

"You see these?" an older man commented, nodding toward Sherlock's completed box.

"Yes."

"They're too pale." The man began picking through the box, plucking the pale berries out and letting them fall to the ground. By the time the man finished, half of Sherlock's box was gone.

"You'll have to find riper ones," the man said, handing the box to Sherlock, "Let me see the one you're working on."

Sherlock handed the box over grudgingly, watching in trepidation as the man sifted rough the box.

"These are all better," the man proclaimed, tipping the box's contents into the first, "There, you've got a full box now."

As the man walked away Sherlock groaned. He turned his attention back to the strawberries, relieved he at least know what he was looking for.

Sherlock was on his fifth box when there came another tap on his shoulder. He looked up to find the perky woman from before stooping over him.

"You're missing quite a lot," she intoned, showing him the box she had in hand, "You really have to rummage through the vines when the plants are thick like this, see?" she pushed aside a clump of leaves to uncover large, red strawberries.

Sherlock nodded and turned to his work, listening as the woman made her way back down his row and into that of another picker. As he sifted through the vines, the search for the strawberries proved to become easier.

It was half-twelve when Sherlock finished the last of his boxes. Having filled his first dozen, he collected more boxes on three occasions totalling four dozen boxes of strawberries. He marked his place and moved to the group's leader at the edge of the field.

"Done?" she asked.

Sherlock nodded as she checked her notebook, "You got four dozen boxes today. I'll keep a tally every day and you get paid at the end of each week, okay? It's five pounds per dozen boxes. I'll give you a slip then and you take it to the office across the road, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded again before moving to leave the field.

"Good job today, Sherlock. Oh! By the way, you lucked out today. Tomorrow you should bring some water, as well as insect repellant, okay? Believe me, it's a lot easier to work when you're not swatting at flies all morning."

Once more, Sherlock nodded before leaving the field.

As he walked, Sherlock found he had no desire to go home yet. Instead, he wandered the field to which he had brought Molly the day before and sat amongst the cluster of trees. He closed his eyes and slipped into his mind palace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At four o'clock, Sherlock was waiting along the land for Molly to come along. Though he wasn't sure why, he wanted to hear about her day, and to tell her about his. As he waited he realised the state of his hands – dyed red by the strawberries. He stared in disbelief until Molly skipped up to him.

"What have you been doing?" Molly asked, a musical laugh escaping her throat as she spotted his red hands.

"None of your business, Molly," he teased, grabbing her hand in his and leading them down the lane to their homes, "How was work?"

"Great! We're putting flowers in water with food colouring in and seeing the change in colour after they've been left over night."

Sherlock gazed at her as she spoke and smiled as her eyes met his, "I also had to tie shoe laces and cut up someone's sandwich properly – in four triangles rather than two."

"I thought you had older children."

"I do, but at lunch any leader is fair-game. I think they like me because I don't have to scrunch down to hear them talk."

Sherlock laughed, his hand squeezing hers playfully.

"It's true!" Molly continued, "Everyone else there is at least three inches taller than me. Who'd have thought all the tall people would go for the sciences?"

They continued down the road slowly, "So, what did you do with your day?"

Sherlock let go of her hand to raise both of his before her, "I picked strawberries," he sighed before grasping her hand once more.

"Really? How was that?"

He shrugged, "Uneventful. My parents told me I had to… It pays, I suppose."

"And you get to be in the sun," Molly commented.

"Until it rains."

Molly laughed before dragging their hands to her nose, "Mm, you smell like strawberries."

Sherlock watched her curiously as her eyes flicked to his and then away in both directions.

Suddenly he was being pulled behind an abandoned building by the hand, "Molly, what - ?"

She pushed him against the wall and readjusted her grip on his hand. Peering into his eyes, she brought his hand to her mouth and let his index finger slip into her mouth. Sherlock gasped as she worked his finger, her tongue laving over the digits, sucking the strawberry flavour from his hand. She changed fingers in quick succession and by the time she switched to his other hand he was weak-kneed, his hips thrusting into open air. Molly's gaze never left his as she sucked on his fingers.

"Come over," he gasped as her tongue swirled around his smallest finger, "Tonight."

Molly let the fingers from her mouth with a 'pop' before grinning up at him, "Okay," she answered simply.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have been inspired by summer jobs of my past. I'm a bit unsure of the £5 pay, I don't know if it's too much (because I want it more or less set when the Sherlock and Molly we see on TV would have been in uni - 90s-ish). So, yeah, I guessed.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at elsiebubbles!


End file.
